


Prom Preparations

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Partially inspired by a highschool wendip fic by @nautiscarader





	Prom Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by a highschool wendip fic by @nautiscarader

“So, found someone for the prom yet?”

Dipper turned in his seat to glance at his son who was currently occupied reading a book. He was helping them out today with some errands that required three people, not something he was particularly thrilled about. His father's question clearly miffed him even more by the heavy sigh he released.

“No,” Michael responded. “Didn't I tell you that yesterday?”

“Hm, yeah, I suppose you did,” Dipper mused, the teen rolling his eyes. “I just noticed the tuxedo store as we drove past it. Maybe we should stop by on the way home and get you measured. Doesn't hurt to be prepared well in advance!”

“I mean, maybe? I might not even go if I can't find a date. I'm not going stag…”

“Don't let your aunt hear you say that,” Wendy quipped from the driver's seat.

Michael visibly shuddered. “I know better than that. Who knows who she'd set me up with if she found out.” He sighed again and looked out the window, “It'd be nice to be as good at relationship stuff as her though. It's hard even after she taught me…”

“Wai- Mabel taught you!?” Dipper asked incredulously. Wendy let out an accompanying bark of laughter.

“Well! Not recently!” Michael exclaimed, flustered. “It was when I was a freshman. Like, I know NOW not everything she says works, but, y’know, I was young.”

“‘Young’, yeah,” Dipper echoed. “That's a funny thing, how things change with age. Did I ever tell you your mom rejected me at first because I was too young?”

“Uh huh, you were 12 and she was 15,” Michael said as Wendy shook her head in exasperation.

“Mhm,” Dipper nodded sagely. “But it wasn’t just that. I was a complete mess at talking to girls, so of course I wasn't going to convince her.”

“Yeah, if you'd been a real Casanova, things would've been different,” Wendy said sarcastically.

“She says that now,” Dipper whispered, leaning into the backseat and cupping his mouth with a hand to shield the noise from his wife. “But a few years later and we went to her prom together!”

“Ahhhhh, bullshit,” Wendy said with a casual laugh, boxing her husband's arm lightly. “Nah, it took him longer than that, Mikey, but he managed in the end. No way I would've gone out with him like he was in high school. Although,” her eyes left the road for a moment as she squeezed his arm with a warm grin, “he was starting to get there…”

“My point is, Michael,” Dipper said. “Um… wait… what was my point again?”

“I dunno, dad. Something about being young, and prom, and what Auntie Mabel taught me?” Michael offered.

“Oh, sure, uh, just, erm, never give up or think you're too young or something,” Dipper muttered, pulling a fist to his mouth as he struggled to remember what he was trying to teach his son.

Michael exchanged a glance with his mother in the rearview mirror, both used to this behavior. She gave him a wink to show she'd block any further hassling about prom, then a slight shake of the head to indicate she kind of agreed she wanted to see him go. An encouraging gesture, and not as forward as his father or aunt.

He considered his father's claim about his mother's prom. Joke that it was, there was a girl currently in college who as a freshman he had a hope would invite him to her prom. A pipe dream, like Dipper’s had been, due to the age difference. But that had been Wendy’s prom in their case...

“So, wait, dad,” Michael asked, “Who did you go to YOUR prom with?”


End file.
